Trick or treat?
by Shikumo
Summary: [Slash.Yaoi.Shounenai] [Omi x Kaoru] On the night of Halloween when trick or treating is a tradition among the western world, what will happen to Kaoru when he refuses to give sweets to Omi? A night of surprise awaits the Queen of Bell Liberty Academy!


**Trick or treat?!**

Disclaimer: Gakuen Heaven and their characters are the rightful property of You Higuri – I neither own any of the characters nor Gakuen Heaven itself and I do not gain any profits from this fanfiction.

Warning: This story contains slash/yaoi/shounen-ai elements and is therefore not suitable for children and teens. Please do not read this any further if you are not comfortable with the idea of two males making out.

Note: This story is not beta'ed . The Japanese words I used are in _italics_ and their explanations can be found at the end of the story. Please rate and review because this is my very first piece of smut (and I need encouragement to continue writing)! Well I was in the middle of writing my real first fanfic but then I got Omi x Kaoru smut requests from both  
Kody and Mitarashi8 so this story is dedicated to both of them Thankies and enjoy reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock knock knock…

Saionji Kaoru could hear the annoying knocks on his bedroom door for the past five minutes or so – whoever was outside was really persistent and inconsiderate, he decided. It was past midnight; Kaoru had just returned from the Treasury a few hours ago, dead-tired from completing the tall pile of work that was required to be done (this was actually Niwa's fault for always slacking off, because sometimes the Treasury could not do anything before the Student Council got their part done first). Although Kaoru was indeed kind of desperate to get some sleep, the real reason of him being reluctant to open the door was: he had already changed into pajamas and he would rather die than to be seen by others in such a state. He finally let off a sigh, not able to stand the irritating knocks anymore, and headed towards the door.

"Who's there?" Kaoru asked in his normal dignified tone, hiding his displeasure to whoever was outside.

"It's just me, Kaoru." There came the answer from the other person.

Kaoru, however, was quite surprised at the answer as he immediately recognized the voice of that person. How could he ever forget that special voice when he had been hearing it for so many years? The way the person called him by his first name was also a great hint, as most students would call him _Joousama_ instead. It was none other than his best and only friend, Shichijou Omi. In fact, Omi had just greeted him goodnight at this exact spot a few hours ago. Not knowing the reason why his best friend was here again ("did he forget something?" Kaoru randomly guessed), he opened the door without second thought, all previous anger magically disappeared – the only one Kaoru did not mind being seen by in pajamas was Omi (for he had already seen him it in anyways).

"What's wro…"Kaoru was going to ask if anything was wrong with his friend, but the words got lost somewhere between his mind and his mouth as soon as when the other male came into sight. He blinked twice as if by that action he could get rid of this weird scene before him which he thought was a result of his fatigue ("I must be seeing things" – that idea popped up immediate in Kaoru's mind), but unfortunately it did not succeed. Instead of his normal school uniform, Omi stood there in a costume all in black – black horns on his head, black wings at his back, completed with a black tail coming out of his pants - he literally looked like a devil from every point of view.

When Kaoru did not continue, Omi merely smiled. "Trick or treat, Kaoru?" He asked with his usual soft voice while he opened up his huge bag full of all sorts of candies and chocolates towards Kaoru, expecting his friend to fill it up with even more candies and chocolates.

Suddenly everything made sense to Kaoru – he would have realized earlier that today was Halloween if he did not get distracted by all of those Treasury work earlier that day. Judging by the amount of sweets in the bag, his friend had probably been doing that for the hour or so at least. "Omi, you aren't satisfied with that many sweets? Come on, you are too old for trick-or-treat anyways!" Kaoru replied while walking back into his room, expecting his friend to close the door for him as usual. Seriously, Kaoru could never understand how on earth anyone could eat so much sweet stuff.

"You're so cruel, Kaoru…" Omi replied half accusingly as he followed the Queen into his room, closing the door behind him out of habit, remembering to locked it quietly to make sure they would not get disturbed (not that anyone dare to enter _Joousama_'s room without permission though). "You know…" he continued, watching the pretty male settled himself down on a nearby sofa, "you will be tricked if you refuse to give out candies on Halloween night, Kaoru." By the time Omi has finished his sentence as-a-matter-of-factly, he was already looming in front of the sitting man, smiling as usual.

Kaoru looked up at the silver-haired male, eyebrows raised - something weird was definitely going on with the way he talked and the way he smiled. He might look perfectly normal to others, but being his friend for so many years, Kaoru could detect even the tiniest hint of subtle changes on him. "You're not going to trick me, are you?" The Queen stated – with the royal tone of voice he used, the question sounded rather like an order instead.

"Ahhh! That's a very nice suggestion indeed…" Omi replied, for once ignoring the implied order from his friend. Both of them knew clearly that he could be a mischievous devil if he wanted to be. And right now, literally dressed up as a devil especially for the occasion, he wanted to. Very much so.

Without any warning, Omi kneeled down onto the sofa, facing Kaoru, both legs on each side of the sitting man. He rested his left hand against the wall behind, effectively trapping the other man, and cupped the other's chin with his right. He then bent down, tipped the chin a bit upwards, and brushed his own lips briefly against Kaoru's. He parted for a split second before pushing his lips back, a bit more tenderly this time. The softness of Kaoru's lips was strangely addicting; if it was possible, Omi would stop time so that he could stay there and kiss those lips forever. Slowly, Omi pressed harder with his lips; his tongue trailed through the outline of it before finally prodding in between the lips, wanting more.

Dumbfound, Kaoru stayed very still, too astonished to move. He could only look at his friend, wide-eyed, as he got trapped and kissed. The shock was soon replaced by disbelief, for he had never imagined such a thing would ever happen to himself. He then felt something different, an unfamiliar sensation, as Omi continued to kiss him passionately. What could that feeling be? Kaoru tried to figure it out, but failed as he got distracted with something wet that has just started to trail along his own lips. The new-found sensation slowly got irresistible; it felt so pleasant that Kaoru had given up the control of his own body - his lips parted on its own to welcome the wet tongue in, his eyes closed on their own.

Omi accepted the invitation gladly, losing no time to slip his tongue into the hot mouth. It tasted so distinctively like Kaoru, like his favourite apple tea. Omi took the rare chance explored the mouth, tasting and teasing every corner of it until he managed to get hold of the wet treasure in the middle. He gave it a testing lick – it retreated a bit, probably out of surprise, but finally gathered enough courage to come forward again. Omi advanced forward for the second time, and when the other replied with enthusiasm this time, the two tongues cuddled and busied themselves with each other. Omi was vaguely aware of the hands slowly getting onto him, wrapping around his neck and tightening the grab by each passing second. His own hands, however, has traveled somewhere else without him knowing – his left was now on Kaoru's shoulder, his right tangled in Kaoru's silky hair. After what seemed like forever, they finally parted, both of them gasping desperately for air.

Kaoru was suddenly at a loss – it was only till then he realized how much he enjoyed the kiss, how he was already missing it and how he wanted more. He opened his eyes to look at the silver-haired man, just to find out the other was already looking at him with such fervent eyes that his heart almost skipped a beat. To Kaoru, everything was not important anymore – because Omi was the only person dear to him. If he was going to get physically close with anyone, his only choice would be Omi – just like how he didn't mind being seen in pajamas by Omi alone. Kaoru's cheeks reddened a bit at this thought; he pulled the other man closer, closed his eyes again and engaged him in another passionate kiss.

_To be continued... _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glossary_  
Joousama _is the Japanese word for Queen.  
_  
_

Sorry this isn't completed yet! I intend to put up the whole thing tonight (Halloween) but I just couldn't manage to finish it - so here's the first half of it! I'll finish the rest and most likely will have it up tomorrow... apologies again. By the way, English is actually not my first language... but hope you've enjoyed reading it anyways! Now, please rate and review? I want to know if you love it, hate it, or if you think it totally sucks! Comments, suggestions and corrections are loved, thank you


End file.
